


When Your Luck Runs Out

by dragonbug



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akumatized Lila Rossi, Drabble, Episode: s01e08 And Salt the Earth Behind You, F/M, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Identity Reveal, Injured Armitage Hux, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Miraculous Team, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tumblr Prompt, classmate redemption, light cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug
Summary: Lila's lies are exposed and the class is left to deal with the consequences. They've hurt Marinette and now they have to fix it. There might be a few accidental identity reveals mixed in.This is a drabble! Told in bullet points.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126010
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	When Your Luck Runs Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I copied over from my tumblr lol
> 
> Might turn this into an actual fic one day if people are interested.

# When Your Luck Runs Out: Part 1

Miraculous Ladybug Prompt List: #6 -- Rain

  * the day starts out great
  * she woke up on time
  * and Lila’s not at school because she’s on a ‘diplomatic mission’ with her mother
  * ~~she really just wants to skip school but whatever~~
  * she didn’t stutter when she talked to Adrien
  * Nino and Adrien ask Alya and Marinette if they want to go out for lunch together
  * ~~Alya had to accept for the both of them because Marinette’s too focused on not screaming and embarrassing herself in front of her crush~~
  * they end up going to a small cafe a few blocks from the school
  * all in all it was the start of a great day
  * when they return to class Lila is there 
  * apparently Prince Ali made her return home because he didn’t want her missing out on too much school
  * when she spots Adrien she latches onto him and asks him to tutor her on everything that she missed from the Literature class this morning
  * Marinette nearly loses it right then and there
  * Adrien politely says no because he has a very important photo shoot that he can’t miss 
  * ~~he doesn’t~~
  * ~~but she doesn’t need to know that~~
  * Lila keeps pestering him anyway and keeps grabbing onto his arm which is obviously making him uncomfortable but he doesn’t say anything
  * by this point Marinette’s had enough and promptly tells Lila to fuck off he said no and get over it. If she really needed a tutor she could ask the teacher
  * Lila sees an opportunity and jumps on it
  * she claims that Marinette is just jealous of the bond that she and Adrien share
  * Adrien, being the lovable, oblivious, dumbass that he is, asks “Why would she be jealous?”
  * “Isn’t it obvious? She’s in love with you.”
  * For a couple of seconds nobody moves
  * Marinette calmly picks up her bag and walks out of the classroom
  * Ms. Bustier catches her at the doorway and asks where she’s going
  * “I’m afraid that I’m not feeling too well and I’m going to be spending the rest of the day at home”
  * she isn’t even able to make it all the way home before she breaks down crying
  * she finds an ally to hide in and sits there crying for hours
  * meanwhile the class has erupted into chaos
  * Ms. Bustier had to leave the room for a moment ~~she forgot her computer in the car~~
  * the class turns on Lila because even though they’re ~~wrongly~~ upset with Marinette it doesn’t mean that they don’t stand up for her when they know she’s been wronged
  * Lila brings out the crocodile tears 
  * “I’m sorry! I thought everyone knew! She’s so obvious!”
  * Suddenly the class understands why Marinette’s so sure that Lila is liar
  * because there is NO WAY that she could think that Adrien would know about Marinette’s crush on him
  * she’s been there during class conversation where they’re trying to set them up together ~~and all of the class’s plans involve Adrien realizing that Marinette has feelings for him~~
  * so really she has no excuse
  * she ends up leaving the class crying 
  * at some point her fake tears turned into real tears
  * the class falls silent again
  * Adrien leans over to Nino: “Does she really have a crush on me? I thought we were just friends.”
  * “Oh. My. God.”
  * Alya slams her head into her desk
  * Plagg’s about to lose it inside Adrien’s jacket pocket 
  * “Kid, you’re an idiot.”
  * Ms. Bustier comes back and class starts, but no one can focus
  * Anyways, back to Marinette
  * and of course it has to start raining right then
  * she spots an akuma at the end of the ally and Tiki helps calm her down until the butterfly leaves
  * Marinette gets up and starts to head home 
  * when she gets to her room she gets an akuma alert and quickly transforms and jumps off of her balcony
  * she finds Chat just outside of the school and greets him
  * he nods at her: “Ladybug”
  * “What, no M’Lady? No flirting? Have you been hit by the akuma?” she jokes 
  * he doesn’t say anything
  * “What’s wrong? Did I do something?”
  * he tells her how a girl in his class possibly has feelings for him
  * and he might feel the same way
  * he’s just been too concerned with superhero-ing
  * and he might slip out that he didn’t think anyone would like his civilian self like that
  * especially the most amazing and smart girl in the class
  * and he feels guilty about his possible feelings for the girl in his class because he’s always been in love with Ladybug
  * right??
  * he’s always promised to make her happy and love her forever
  * right?????
  * would his feelings for this other girl get in the way of their partnership??
  * the city needed to come first and he couldn’t risk anything happening to his and Ladybug’s dynamic
  * Ladybug feels a little jealous of his classmate ~~it’s you dummy~~ but doesn’t say anything
  * how could she? he needed support right now. and they were partners and no matter what they always support each other 
  * so instead she grabs his shoulder and forces him to look at her
  * “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. I’ll always be your partner no matter what. No girl could ever change that.”
  * he’s about to reply when there’s a loud crash from the distance
  * “Right. Akuma.”
  * Ladybug asks him what’s going on 
  * “Lila Rossi was akumatized again.”
  * Chat has a sour look on his face when he says that 
  * “Really? What happened?”
  * “Her lies were exposed and her class was upset. Last I heard she left the room crying. She must have been akumatized not long after that.”
  * “Oh.”
  * Her name is Lie Eater ~~damnit Hawkmoth these names just keep getting worse and worse~~
  * she can steal people’s energy by shooting them with her gun
  * some people would just become extremely tired when hit, others would straight up collapse
  * the heroes couldn’t figure out why she got more energy from some people and less from others
  * the fight was taking too long and Chat and Ladybug were at an impasse
  * Ladybug, seeing no other choice, runs home and grabs as many miraculous as she can
  * she ends up giving most of the class their respective miraculous
  * but still the heroes make no progress
  * the rain’s making it increasingly difficult to see and the superheroes are struggling not to slip as they leap from building to building
  * the team takes a break and they brainstorm
  * they figure out that the more lies a person tells the more energy the akumatized!Lila takes from them
  * Ladybug calls for her lucky charm
  * it’s a mirror
  * she has no idea what to do with it
  * they charge the akuma anyway
  * Lie Eater’s been gathering energy this entire time
  * she’s glowing a bright pink
  * “Do you really think you can defeat me? I thrive off others lies. How many have you told to preserve your identities? One hit from me and you might as well be comatose!” 
  * Lie Eater’s cackles sends shivers down all of their spines
  * Ladybug swings her yoyo 
  * “In the end, evil will always be defeated. No matter how long it takes or how much is lost, what is good and righteous will always triumph.”
  * ~~Ms. Bustier had told them that in literature class that day~~
  * ~~which Lila would know if she had been in class~~
  * all of the other superheroes look at Ladybug with newfound interest
  * Do they know her? Had Ladybug been in front of them all along?
  * Lila doesn’t catch this reference, however, she had skipped the morning classes, leading to her akumazation 
  * instead she pretends like Ladybug didn’t say anything and continues on with her evil monologue
  * ~~why hawkmoth hasn’t figured out that letting his akumatized victims waste time sharing their evil plans with the very people who are trying to stop them is a bad idea i don’t know~~
  * “Once I gain enough energy I’ll have enough power to take your Miraculous!”
  * she aims her gun at Ladybug and shoots
  * she barely has enough time to roll out of the way
  * the rains coming down hard as ever
  * Lie Eater keeps shooting pink rays out of her gun at the heroes
  * Ladybug’s earrings beep 
  * she has three minutes left
  * she’s running to attack when she hears Rena Rouge scream
  * she’s distracted only for a moment but it’s enough
  * Lila’s always known how to capitalize on the smallest slip up
  * Ladybug’s hit by the ray and falls off of the roof
  * by this point half of Paris has come to watch the rooftop battle from the streets
  * Chat cataclysm-ed the building burying Lie Eater under the rubble
  * the heroes rush down to the street and find Ladybug in a crater
  * on a billboard they see themselves staring back as a live news report is being broadcasted
  * Rena looks around but can’t find the cameras
  * Ladybug’s earring beep
  * two minutes left
  * “She’s about to de-transform! We can’t let Hawkmoth discover her identity!”
  * The heroes crowd around her in an attempt to block her from the cameras
  * it’s not enough
  * you can still see parts of her through the cracks of the superheroes legs
  * the civilians start to understand what is going on and rush in to help
  * strangers link arms and slip in puddles as they hurry to block her from view
  * Ladybug’s earrings beep again, louder and more insistent
  * one minute left
  * Chat’s kneeling next to Ladybug, desperately trying to get her to wake up
  * he pretends that it’s the rain that’s dripping down his face instead of tears
  * “Ladybug, please. Please wake up. We can’t defeat Hawkmoth without you.”
  * she still doesn’t move
  * the heroes close their eyes out of respect for her identity
  * with one final beep her transformation gives out
  * Chat’s still holding her limp body to his chest, hoping that she’ll wake up
  * Tikki places her hand on his nose 
  * “You have to look.”
  * “She wouldn’t want that.”
  * Tikki sighs
  * “I know. But it’s the only way. You need to wield the Ladybug miraculous and cast the Miraculous cure.”
  * he hesitates
  * the rain keeps pouring down, getting in his ears, but he doesn’t feel it
  * he opens his eyes
  * “Marinette?”
  * the rest of the heroes open their eyes too
  * “Marinette please wake up. Please!”
  * Chat’s crying now
  * the civilians pretend they didn’t hear her name
  * it’s not like they would know which Marinette anyway
  * Tikki taps Chat on the cheek to get his attention
  * “You need to take the earrings.”
  * “Right, sorry.”
  * he looks at the rest of the team around him as his Miraculous beeps
  * they start to close their eyes
  * “No. No it’s okay. You can look.”
  * they know Marinette’s identities they might as well know his too
  * ~~also he suspects that some of them are his classmates~~
  * ~~because that’s a very Marinette thing to do~~
  * ~~besides, if Marinette trusts them, then so does he~~
  * his ring beeps a final time and his transformation drops
  * there are some gasps from the group but no one says anything
  * Rena smirks ~~she’s always suspected~~
  * he slips the ring off his finger and puts it on Marinette’s hand
  * her earring and his ring start to faintly glow until he takes her earrings off
  * he feels a hand on his shoulder as he puts the earrings on
  * “It’ll be okay. We’ve got your back. And hers.”
  * it’s Carapace 
  * for some reason Adrien finds the hand on his shoulder very reassuring
  * even though he doesn’t really know Carapace that well
  * but that’s something he can think about at a later time
  * “Tikki, spots on!”
  * he looks at Plagg and asks him to transform Marinette
  * ~~he doesn’t even ask for cheese~~
  * with a final pat on his kids cheek he flies into the ring on Marinette’s finger
  * Mister Bug turns to the heroes and stands up
  * "Ready?”
  * “Always”
  * Rena and Carapace pick up Lady Noire and carry her to safety
  * they end up finding Jagged and Penny and they agree to watch her
  * Rena is very confused when they share a knowing look
  * it’s almost like they know who Lady Noire is
  * but they don’t say anything
  * and Carapace denies that any such look happened 
  * but Rena’s persistent
  * she knows what she saw
  * but they have an akuma to fight and leave their friend in the trusted hands of the Rock and Roll celebrity and his fiance 
  * the rest of the heroes are still standing around the crater
  * ~~Chat~~ Mister Bug turns to the civilians
  * “Thank you. You’ve done us a great service today. Please go indoors until the akuma is taken care of. Stay safe.”
  * everyone pretends that they don’t see the tears in his eyes as they run for cover
  * Lie Eater finally climbs out of the rubble
  * “You think that a building is enough to stop me?”
  * Mister Bug makes a pun and the rest of the superheroes try not to laugh ~~this is serious goddamnit~~
  * the fight continues
  * Mister Bug calls for a lucky charm and it’s another mirror
  * he ends up reflecting one of her rays back at her
  * she gets knocked out and her gun shatters when she hits the ground
  * Queen Bee ends up breaking her akumatized object
  * they all rush to find ~~Ladybug~~ Lady Noire
  * it’s still pouring when they find them
  * Jagged, Penny, and Lady Noire are huddled at the top of a building a few blocks away
  * ~~they followed Adrien -- it was almost like he was pulled there by an outside force~~
  * ~~they’re soulmates okay shut up~~
  * Jagged's stroking her hair and Penny has her hand on Jagged's shoulder
  * Adrien looks them over
  * “You know who she is, don’t you?”
  * it’s not a question
  * “We’ve suspected.”
  * of course they know
  * they’re some of the few adults that she trusts
  * besides her parents
  * she didn’t tell them of course
  * she didn’t even know that they knew
  * but they always tried to support her
  * she had helped them out plenty of times
  * and they owed their lives to her
  * so they tried to pay her back in any way they could
  * anyways
  * “Well? Are you going to cast the cure?”
  * “Right.”
  * he may have gotten distracted
  * ~~Lady Noire was really pretty okay??~~
  * ~~he’s just a teenage boy what do you expect????~~
  * ~~like when your girlfriend's wearing your clothes~~
  * ~~except they're not dating~~
  * ~~yet~~
  * “Miraculous Mister Bug!”
  * Lady Noire shoots up with a gasp
  * ~~she may have some trouble breathing~~
  * ~~and the people crowded around her aren’t really helping~~
  * she’s eventually able to calm down enough to take in her surroundings
  * “You know who I am don’t you?”
  * the silence was answer enough
  * “I’m sorry. I know you didn’t want us to know. There was no other way.”
  * she understands
  * she really does
  * but it’s still upsetting
  * she knew that she would have to reveal her identity eventually
  * she was looking forwards to it
  * but she had wanted it to be on her own terms
  * “It’s fine.”
  * it wasn’t 
  * no one moves
  * “I need to go.”
  * she stands up to leave.
  * “Wait! Don’t you need our Miraculous back?”
  * she only pauses for a second
  * “You know where I live. Just ... give me a few hours.”
  * and then she’s gone
  * no one speaks for a couple of minutes
  * Adrien’s transformation gives out
  * as well as a few others who had used their powers
  * Rena speaks first
  * “I think we all need to have a talk.”
  * “Tomorrow. Right now I think we all need to rest. And reflect.”
  * “But-”
  * “Tomorrow. We’ve all hurt Marinette recently. The least we can do is give her some time to process.”
  * Alya sighs
  * “Okay.”



**Author's Note:**

> If this gains traction I'll make a part two. I had originally planned for one but I wrote this like a year ago and don't remember rip. I'm sure I can come up with something if people are actually interested.


End file.
